


Trouble

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [60]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Double Drabble - almost, F/M, Sneaking Around, Tumblr: suitsbingo2019, raining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Mike and Donna had a 'night' and are discussing a possible outcome while staying out of the rain.





	Trouble

"Come here," Donna said, tugging Mike into the alcove.

Mike looked around. Getting out of the rain was nice, but he wasn't sure this was a great idea. "Look, Donna, last night was fun, but if Harvey finds out, he's going to kill at least one of us."

She shrugged. "It'll be you."

Mike rolled his eyes and smirked at her. "That is not helping."

"Mike, it's fine," Donna said. "He'll only kill you a little."

He turned and walked to the edge of the overhang, debating battling the rain to get back to the building. It was only a block.

Donna reached out to catch his elbow. "Mike, sweetie, how is he going to find out? I'm not planning to tell him. Are you going to send him a postcard?"

"From Siberia maybe." He turned around. "He reads people, Donna. For a living. He'll know the first time I set foot in his office."

Donna scrunched up her nose. "Your poker face does suck."

"Shut up." But he laughed. His poker face was terrible.

"We'll deal with it." She hugged him. "I won't let him kill you. I promise."


End file.
